Lily's Life
by Delumbra
Summary: The adventures of a certain sadistic semi-psychopath, and her adventures at Beacon. She hopes you'll be her friend, you may not like the alternatives.


As time wore on, the anticipation grew to be nearly as satisfying as the main event for Lily. She was painfully aware of each tick and tock from the clock on her nightstand. Each a prelude to the inevitable conclusion that was building in intensity, unbeknownst to the world and its victim.  
>Eyes closed, plotting future plots but almost omnisciently aware of the most minute details of her familiar surroundings, she sat up on her bed only a moment before the clock struck seven. With uncanny silence and grace belying the beast within, she slid onto the hardwood floor, straightened her coat, and tucked her pointed eats back under her hood. Tonight's show was about to begin.<p>

Any pretense of nonchalance would have slowed her down, so she didn't bother. Witnesses placing the "antisocial weirdo" running to the library late at night against would hardly consider it noteworthy anyway. Even if someone managed to make a connection between her actions and the evermore frequent events in Beacon, that knowledge alone would do enough to silence them, else they find themselves in Lily's crosshairs. Lost in a trance of single-minded pleasure, her body found its way to an empty, book and shadow-laced table in the far corner. A perfect vantage point. This was going to be one of her best performances yet.  
>Weeks spent under a fake name online, pretending to be a friend, learning every secret.<br>Poisoning the family pet so she could be his shoulder to cry on.  
>All the while continuing to siphon information as she found her way to his online banking account, using the names of that very pet and family in mourning to get past their security precautions. Under his name, she made several charges to various shady companies in the least discrete of ways, and drained the rest into a fundraising group known to be a front for the White Fang. The authorities would already be on their way for those particular indiscretions, the records of the transactions were released to the police's anonymous tip line. She knew from experience that the authorities were due for arrival in less than ten minutes.<p>

Moreover, there was the box. She had left it by his door earlier, a note proclaiming it was a birthday present from his girlfriend and not to open it until his big day. The White Fang Flags and collection of TV character plush toys with all the Humans among them shredded would make for some interesting evidence in both the police investigation and their relationship.  
>And that was only the finale.<br>She ran through every detail in her mind one last time. Calls made, messages sent, objects stolen, evidence planted in the dead of night. She was particularly proud of how she had arranged for his real girlfriend in Atlas to visit, arriving any second now- and she was even a Faunus! Even Lily couldn't restrain her laughter at that bit of news. There was no greater joy than when her plans seemed to meld themselves to her ideal of their own volition.  
>Lily giggled like the bubbliest of the fuzziest-sweater wearing girly-girls once again as a flicker of familiarity caught her eye. He wasn't hard to miss with his red spiky hair and stupid-looking duster he wore for battle, walking in slow circles with all the feigned nonchalance Lily had lacked. He thought he was meeting a secret admirer, Liky's doing of course, but he'd probably think was a cute little play by his girlfriend once she arrived. Once the other party guests arrived with the handcuffs, things would truly get interesting.<p>

Despite the perverse, and extreme pleasure she took in power over others, their dive into absolute despair... This was all a learning experience for him.  
>Lily truly, honestly hoped that he would learn to turn his music down when she asked so kindly as she did the first time. Each of his snarky refusals may as well have been another nail in his coffin, another layer of complexity and duplicity fusing itself to her master plan, one she would have happily burned in its entirety if he had even once stepped off that high horse of his. Forgiveness was one of the few rules she lived by- give respect, and you shall receive it. On the other end of the spectrum, she didn't play nearly so fairly.<p> 


End file.
